<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lysithea's Problem by EdamamiTomoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601252">Lysithea's Problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe'>EdamamiTomoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diapers, Futanari, Masturbation, hypercum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysithea knows she's not supposed to be masturbating into her diaper, but...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lysithea's Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pretty short and low-effort, since I just wanted an excuse to write diapers and hypercum. Maybe I'll write more hypercum in the future, since it's a kink I'm really into that I feel like I don't write enough of. Hope you guys like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laying in bed late at night, Lysithea tosses and turns, unable to fall asleep no matter how comfortable she gets, no matter how long she keeps her eyes closed for. She didn’t think that this is something that would bother her enough to keep her up at night like this, but… it turns out, wearing a clean diaper is really distracting!</p>
<p>    Yeah, that’s right! Lysithea’s wearing a diaper, and it’s clean! Well, not like she’s going to soil it or anything, she’s not a child like everyone makes her out to be, it’s just that… she just can’t stand wearing a comfy fluffy crinkly diaper that isn’t absolutely loaded in cum! It just feels too comfortable and too… distracting, for Lysithea to NOT contemplate blowing a huge load into it, even if she’s told Edelgard she wouldn’t cum her diapers again…</p>
<p>    ...Maybe she won’t get caught this time. Yeah, so far the only noises Lysithea has been making are tossing and turning noises, and the crinkling that accompanies it, so she’s not really being suspicious or anything like that. She’s sure she can manage to keep quiet and secretive enough that Edelgard won’t catch on to what she’s doing. Holding back a mischievous giggle, Lysithea decides yeah, she’s gonna go through with this.</p>
<p>    Reaching down, Lysithea presses her hand against her diaper, feeling her dick slowly harden under her touch. The way the soft fabric of the diaper rubs up against her boner is honestly such a huge turn-on, and she’s not even really sure why, but it’s only ever the soft fabric of a diaper that does this for her. Something about it just feels right, nestled up against her dick and her balls both, caressing and hugging them, and when she applies pressure with her hand like this, the gentle sensation just becomes so much more intense.</p>
<p>    Ah, that’s right, she’s supposed to keep quiet. Keeping her blanket close to her face so any soft gasps and whines would be muffled, Lysithea continues, her erection now at full length. It’s so much easier to rub herself once the bulge in the diaper has become big enough, since now she can basically just start jacking off through her diaper, her hand keeping the fabric wrapped tightly around her cock. It just… it just feels so good like this, even if she knows Edelgard specifically puts diapers on her to keep her from making a mess, since she always cums a whole lot from how full and heavy her balls always are, but oh goddess, she’s definitely going to end up making a mess tonight…</p>
<p>    Fuck, she’s so close. It’s really hard to find a balance between stroking herself intensely and making sure her diaper doesn’t crinkle enough, and at this point Lysithea’s too turned on to slow down much. She can only really hope that her blanket is muffling the noise enough that it doesn’t sound like anything out of the ordinary, because she’s really starting to feel her climax creeping up on her. That familiar feeling in her balls, the pressure building up in her groins, the overwhelming heat all throughout her body, she’s only going to be able to edge herself for so long-</p>
<p>    Oh fuck, she’s cumming! As her entire body tenses up, Lysithea pushes her face into her blanket to keep herself from moaning out loud, the overwhelming pleasure bursting out from her urethra in enormous spurts of cum, soaking up her diaper. Again and again, her cock twitches in her diaper, and more and more semen pours out, in her usual torrential amounts that quickly fill up the diaper in that familiar warm and wet feeling all around her crotch, spreading all the way back up against her ass. Her climax doesn’t just end so quickly though, as she keeps pumping out more of her thick gooey sperm, her diaper growing in size with every spurt, as the inside padding becomes completely cumlogged. Shit, her diaper is already starting to reach its upper limits, but Lysithea barely feels her climax slowing down. The diaper has become so engorged and round, and the tape on it is starting to give, if she keeps cumming this aggressively…</p>
<p>    Pop! Oh goddess, a hole opened up somewhere on the diaper, and her cum is quickly gushing out from it. Still cumming, Lysithea hastily throws her blanket off of herself to keep it from getting dirty much, even though her mattress is definitely going to need a wash after this. For now though, she’s completely helpless and unable to both stem the torrential flow of semen pouring out of her cock and the gushing of her cum out of her diaper, pooling in between her thighs… </p>
<p>    By the time Lysithea finally finishes, she’s completely fucking spent, as per usual. The diaper is more or less completely unusable at this point, and she has such a huge pool of cum between her legs that she feels like she’s practically bathing in it. Figuratively, that is. Figuratively practically. Ah, what a mess, but at least Edelgard hasn’t-</p>
<p>    “...Hmhm, you ended up popping that one too, huh?”</p>
<p>    Ah, fuck.</p>
<p>    Turning her head towards the door and squinting her eyes to make out the silhouette standing in the doorway being Edelgard, Lysithea sighs, and says, “Edelgard, you were… you were watching this whole time!?”</p>
<p>    “I wouldn’t use that word, no. But I had a feeling I’d need to check up on you at some point tonight.” Edelgard crosses her arms with a smug smile as she comes closer to examine the state of the diaper, much to Lysithea’s embarrassment. “Looks like next time, we’re going to have to go with a heavier duty diaper, huh?”</p>
<p>    “Hrrm, you’re mean… you know I can’t help myself when I’m wearing a diaper…”</p>
<p>    “Aww, hehe, don’t be like that. Come now, let’s get you cleaned up so you can share a bed with me tonight. We’ll get your mattress cleaned up tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p>    “Fiiine…”</p>
<p>    Goddess, if only Lysithea isn’t so weak for diapers...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>